Doctor Who: The Animated Series - The Ninth Doctor
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: What if the Ninth Doctor had another companion? One that was never in the show because they wanted to start with Rose? This is the story of Crissy Travers, and you know it's going to be absolutely... fantastic!


**Nine is a little out of character in this story, but only because I haven't watched him in a while due to the fact that Doctor Who is off Netflix temporarily. If you like this story, check out some of the other Doctors' stories. *Throws cookies everywhere* Also, if the fonts seem weird, when I copy-and-pasted it from Google Docs, only part of it changed to the fanfiction font, and most of it stayed the same. Sorry about that!**

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Episode 1: Crashed**

 **Part 1 of 3**

The newly-regenerated Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS in a black jacket, black pants, purple shirt, and black shoes.

"Huh," he said. "This has to be the most plain outfit that I've ever worn. Still, nothing could be worse that my sixth incarnation's jacket…" he shuddered at the memory. "Well, let's see where we are," he walked up to a passer-by. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "Could you tell me where I am?" the stranger gave him a look.

"Have you been drinking? You're in Toronto," the stranger hurried along the busy street.

"Canada… don't think I've been here before," he started walking down the busy street. "Might as well check it out!"

* * *

Crissy Travers hummed along to Shake it Off by Taylor Swift while she walked down Toronto's busy streets. Her iPhone buzzed, and she fished it out of her pocket. Pokémon Go was open, and a Pidgey had appeared. She tapped on it, but the screen went black. She tried to turn it back on, but nothing happened.

 _Huh_ , she thought. _It was at fifty per cent…_

* * *

The Doctor watched as all the electronic… well, anythings, turned off simultaneously. He heard cries of annoyance and confusion all around him. He retrieved a small silver tube out of the inside pocket of his jacket and pressed the button. The end started the slowly flash blue and make a beeping noise that the Doctor seemed to understand the meaning of. He held the sonic screwdriver, for that was the name of this strange device, out in front of him, and turned and walked down an alley as the flashes became faster and beeps became louder.

* * *

Crissy tried to turn her iPhone back on, but to no avail. She noticed that everybody was having the same problem. She also noticed a suspicious figure in a dark jacket holding a glowing something heading down an alley. She pocketed the unresponsive phone and followed him.

* * *

The Doctor heard something fall behind him, and he turned to see an empty alley, but he was sure that there was someone following him. Crissy silently cursed as her carelessness caused the man to be alerted to her presence.

"I know there's someone there," the Doctor called out. Crissy remained silent. "Why're you following me?" after a moment of silence, he turned around and resumed walking. Crissy let out a breath that she had been holding, and crept from her hiding place. "Ah-ha!" the Doctor spun around, and Crissy froze in the middle of the alley. "I knew someone was following me!"

"What are you doing?" Crissy and the Doctor both asked at the same time. "I asked you first!" they said again.

"Okay," the Doctor said. "I'll tell you what I'm doing if you tell me what you're doing."

"No," Crissy objected. "I'll tell _you_ what _I'm_ doing if _you_ tell _me_ what _you're_ doing."

"I'm tracking an alien signal," Crissy raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to figure out what crashed all those computers."

"And you think it's aliens, and you're tracking it with a tube," Crissy said, not believing anything that he said.

"You asked me to tell you, it's your own decision not to believe me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you told me, so I should tell you," Crissy said. "I was following you to find out what you were doing."

"Well, now you know," he said. "Now, leave me alone,"

"Not until you tell me the truth," Crissy crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking his actions.

"I told you the truth," the Doctor said.

"Oh puh-lease," Crissy said. "Aliens? Really?"

"Well, then, what do you think crashed the computers, if it wasn't aliens, smart girl?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I, um, don't-" Crissy stuttered.

"So, aliens is looking like a more possible option right now, huh?" the Doctor asked. "So, why don't you run along now, um…"

"Crissy," Crissy said. "Crissy Travers,"

"Well, Crissy Travers, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you, and goodbye!" the Doctor turned back around and walked out of the alley, leaving Crissy by herself.


End file.
